1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Thermal panty hose garment and more particularly pertains to providing ladies panty hose of the type which will cover the lower torso and the feet of the wearer while offering thermal protection to those body parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of thermal underwear is known in the prior art. More specifically, thermal underwear heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protection against cold temperatures are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,068 to Taylor discloses panty hose garments. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 243,641 to Alvarez discloses pantyhose. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,225 to Amersin discloses pantyhose. U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,312 to Safrit, Cassidy, Cothran and Farrell discloses panty hose with a stretch-cotton panty. U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,245 to Staley discloses an undergarment having stretch panels. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,013 to Cassidy discloses a control panty hose.
In this respect, the Thermal panty hose garment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing ladies panty hose of the type which will cover the lower torso and the feet of the wearer while offering thermal protection to those body parts.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved thermal panty hose garment which can be used for providing ladies panty hose of the type which will cover the lower torso and the feet of the wearer while offering thermal protection to those body parts. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.